A mobile computing device such as a notebook computer, tablet computer, mobile phone, or smart device may be powered by a portable energy source, such as at least one battery, fuel cell, etc. The operation of such a device may be limited by the life of the energy source. Accordingly, appropriate power management of the device may be beneficial for extending the life of the energy source and the operation of the device.